


Broken Windows and Broken Legs

by lhknox



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, these gals are hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: It had been a bad day, and it was only going to get worse.That is, until Adena makes it better.(based on the tumblr post 'romance movie scene where when the dude throws pebbles at the girl’s window it breaks the window and hits her in the head so they take her to the ER and she falls in love with a nice girl in the waiting room who has a broken leg' from queenvsansa)





	Broken Windows and Broken Legs

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should get someone to read over and edit this  
> also me: pOST IT AS SOON AS YOU FINISH IT  
> (not beta'd and only a bit sorry)
> 
> based [this post](https://queenvsansa.tumblr.com/post/165204437508/romance-movie-scene-where-when-the-dude-throws) from queenvsansa
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy the gay

It had been a bad day. 

 

A twitter disaster led to getting wrung out by Jacqueline in front of a lot of people. Then, her mother on the phone, begging her to be set up with the nephew of one of her friends from Temple who also happened to living in New York and ‘he’s a  _ doctor _ , Kitty, how wonderful, so much better than that schmuck you used to date’.

 

(Followed by a call from her father asking why she couldn’t just go on one date with the boy, to make her mother happy.)

 

Her parents hate Jake, and they don’t even try to keep it a secret. To be fair, everybody hates Jake, though, it’s warranted after the ‘ _ I’ve been seeing someone else for almost the entirety of our relationship _ ’ thing. It’s been a month since they broke up in a haze of obscenities (on Kat’s part) and tears (on Jake’s) and death threats (on Sutton’s), and Kat had spent the majority of her day deleting texts and blocking calls from Jake, desperate for a second chance.

 

And to top it all off, she’s just discovered that the Chinese place messed up her order and  _ goddamn  _ could anything go right today??

 

Kat picks up her phone and sends an SOS to the group chat at the top of her messages.

 

 **KAT:** _chow’s got my order wrong and if i call them back imma cry can someone pls bring me good chinese food_

 

She gets a reply less than a minute later.

 

 **SUTTON:** _on our way, baby g_

 

Kat pours herself a generous glass of wine, and makes sure to bring the rest of the bottle with her to the couch. And seeing as how it’s been a particularly rough day, she decides to watch her guilty pleasure show, Antiques Roadshow. 

 

She’s about to watch a really old vase get appraised when she hears the first tap. She brushes it off easily, thinking maybe she imagined it. She hears the second one moments later. And then a third, and a fourth. And then she hears the tinkle of glass shattering and hitting the hardwood floors.

 

“What the fuck?” she mutters to herself, heaving herself off the couch to investigate.

 

It’s her bedroom window that’s broken, and  _ fuck  _ she realises it’s scattered all across her room when she steps in a piece of glass that’s nowhere near the window.

 

She hobbles to the window, careful not to step in any more glass. She peers down, trying to find the culprit. 

 

But before she can see anything, she feels something hit her in the forehead, having tumbled out of the night sky.

 

And then Kat sees nothing but darkness.

 

\--

 

She wakes up to a blinding headache and blood and Sutton saying ‘oh god’ over and over again.

 

“Can you hear me? Kat?” Jane’s voice sounds fuzzy and filled with worry, and Kat tries to smile to comfort her.

 

“‘M okay, Tiny Jane,” Kat mumbles, before adding, “ow.” Her head hurt. A lot. And her foot was stinging.

 

She registers Sutton saying something about an ambulance and then Jane tells her not to go to sleep, but she’s  _ tired _ so closing her eyes couldn’t hurt that much.

 

\--

 

Kat wakes again in an ambulance. She can hear the siren wailing and she can hear Jane demanding answers from someone and she wants to tell everyone to just calm down. 

 

“Goodmorning, Kat,” the paramedic says and Jane sighs with relief.

 

“Sup,” Kat replies, “where are we going?”

 

“Hospital. You got a possible concussion, a nasty bump and you’re gonna need some stitches in your foot and arm.”

 

“My arm?”

 

“You fell in the glass,” Jane tells her, “I’m gonna  _ kill  _ Jake.”

 

“What did Jake do?”

 

“He was throwing rocks at your window,” Jane says, rolling her eyes, “trying to be romantic.”

 

“What an idiot,” Kat replies. “Can I close my eyes again, please?”

 

\--

 

Hospitals are boring, Kat’s decided. She’s confined to a bed in the ER, freshly scanned and stitched. The doctor said it was a minor concussion and was making her stay for a few hours of observation. 

 

She had sent Sutton and Jane to go and find food so she could get a couple moments of peace from their bickering and her phone was dead so she sat staring at the ceiling, trying to drown out the busy sounds of the hospital.

 

“That looks like a nasty bump,” comes a soft voice beside her. Kat turns her head too fast and winces at the dizziness.

 

“Ooh, careful,” says the voice again. This time Kat can see who it belongs to: a girl, about her age, her hair covered and her eyebrows creased in concern.

 

“I’m okay,” Kat tells her, and it’s mostly the truth. 

 

“Can I ask what happened?” 

 

“My ex, Jake.” Kat says.

 

“He hit you??”

 

“Oh, god no. He was trying to be romantic and was throwing rocks at my window. One clocked me in the head.”

 

“This Jake sounds like an idiot.”

 

“There’s a reason he’s my ex,” Kat laughs. “What about you? What happened?”

 

She gives the girl next to her a once-over, and the big leg cast is impossible to miss, as is the bruise forming on her cheekbone. 

 

“I slid down a very small cliff face.”

 

“You fell off a cliff??”

 

“No, I slid down. And it was a small cliff. I was trying to capture a shot of the sunset and lost my footing.”

 

“That’s hardcore,” Kat tells the girl. “You’re a badass.”

 

“I’m a fool who broke her favourite camera,” the girl laments. 

 

“Can you buy a new one?” Kat asks.

 

“Not at the moment,” the girl replies. “The paychecks of a freelance photographer aren’t substantial enough to cover it at the moment.”

 

“So you do this for a living?”

 

“The photos? Yes. Falling down a lot? Also, yes.”

 

Kat laughs at the girl’s response, and it warrants a smile in return. There’s something about this girl, Kat decides. Something that’s pulling her in, something that makes her need to know more about her. It feels as though they were meant to meet each other.

 

“I’m Kat, by the way.”

 

“Adena,” she replies with a nod. 

 

“No way, that’s my cousin’s name!” Kat says, almost too excitedly.

 

“You are Muslim?”

 

“Jewish, actually.”

 

“Ah, so it’s a cross-cultural name. What does it mean in Hebrew?”

 

“Gentle, I think maybe also delicate? It’s been a long time since my last Hebrew lesson.”

 

“Delicate fits about right,” Adena says, gesturing to her leg, and Kat can’t help but laugh again.

 

“What does it mean in Arabic?” Kat asks. She likes hearing Adena’s voice. It flows through her, melodic and even. 

 

“Noble, a bit different to the Hebrew one.”

 

“But just as fitting.” 

 

Kat pretends not to notice the blush in Adena’s cheeks but she’s oddly proud that she managed to put it there. 

 

The clearing of a throat rudely interrupts them and before she knows what’s happening, Jane and Sutton are by Kat’s side again, each with a coffee and a smirk.

 

“Who’s your new friend, Kat?” Sutton asks.

 

“Yeah, Kat, introduce us to your new friend,” Jane adds.

 

“This is Adena,” Kat tells them, smiling apologetically to Adena. “Adena this is Sutton and Jane.”

 

Adena waves in response, and Sutton just points to her leg.

 

“What happened?”

 

“A long story,” Adena replies, and Kat can’t help but smile, knowing that the tale was just hers and Adena’s now.

 

“Bummer.”

 

Jane clicks her finger, as though everything was falling into place. “Wait, I  _ knew  _ I know you!”

 

“You do?” Adena asks.

 

“You do?” Kat parrots.

 

“You’re Adena el Amin, Scarlet’s just secured you for a major spread.”

 

“You work for Scarlet?”

 

“We all do,” Jane answers. “Kat here’s the social media director.”

 

“Impressive,” Adena says.

 

Kat shakes her head no. “Not compared to your work, it’s not.” She feels like an idiot now; she was at the pitch meeting when Alex brought Jacqueline the story. She was the one who said it would be the perfect article to help the plateaued online readership numbers. She supposes she can blame the mild concussion.

 

(Or, more accurately, she can blame the way Adena tends to blindside her.)

 

The four make small talk for a while longer, until the doctor comes around and tells Kat she can go home. 

 

She bids Adena farewell, hoping that it’s not the last time they see each other, yet not brave enough to leave her number behind.

 

\--

 

She’s fallen down a lesbian muslim rabbit hole and she doesn’t know how to get out.

 

Jacqueline’s ordered her to a few days bedrest until she’s well enough to come back to work and if there’s one thing Kat sucks at, it’s one, being told what to do, and two, sitting still for longer than a half hour at a time.

 

So she’s bored as hell and decides to give Adena el Amin a quick google and now she can’t stop reading interview after interview from this enigmatic, beautiful woman.

 

There’s one in particular that catches her eye, a fill-out style profile that asks about her interests and can’t-live-withouts and favorite objects.

 

And there on the page is the name of Adena’s favorite camera, some vintage thing she’s never heard of before. 

 

And suddenly Kat remembers why her parents always cursed her impulsivity. 

 

Before she can think twice, she reaches for her credit card.

 

\--

 

“Are you insane?”

 

Kat gets whiplash from looking up so fast. Adena stands in her office doorway, box in hand.

 

“So you got it,” she says, as though it wasn’t a big deal. Because it wasn’t a big deal. It was totally normal, right?

 

“Kat, this camera costs nearly three thousand dollars. I can’t possibly take it from you.”

 

“Firstly, I got a good deal. Secondly, you’re not taking it. I’m giving it to you.”

 

“It is too much,” Adena says, shaking her head. “Why did you do it?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kat says honestly. “It felt right; this is how you make your living. This is what you love.”

 

Adena lowers the box onto Kat’s desk, and Kat stands up from her chair. 

 

“I meant what I said in the note,” she continues, “you do extraordinary things for so many people. You’re… you’re special. You deserve the best.” She thinks she might be rambling but she’s not sure anymore.

 

Before she can say anything else, Adena strides behind the desk, and throws her arms around Kat, holding her tightly, trying to convey the gratitude she feels as best she can.

 

And Kat, on her part, hugs her back just as hard.

 

“At least let me try and say thank you,” Adena says. “Dinner, tonight. I’ll cook.”

 

Kat smiles at the girl in front of her, and she knows that somehow, this is the beginning of something beautiful.

 

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> why yes i do headcanon kat as being jewish you should ask me more about it over on tumblr my url is [murdershegoat](murdershegoat.tumblr.com)


End file.
